Heart Without A Beat
by cullengirl808
Summary: A sad Camteen one-shot. Au. Also, it may become a potential story later on.


**Heart Without A Beat**

The Er at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, had been rather quiet today. So much different than the rest of the week. Dr. Cameron may actually be getting to leave at a reasonable time unlike usual. The blonde doctor had just finished paperwork and was getting ready to leave when she heard it. The sound of sirens down the street. Looks like she may have jinxed herself. Her and some nurses waited at the door and in a matter of seconds, the emts were rushing a stretcher through the door.

"What do we have?" Dr. Cameron asked, getting prepared to write down all the required information.

"Female. Caucasian. 29. Car accident. At least four broken ribs, fractured leg and there may be bleeding in the brain." The emt stated.

"Okay. Name?" Cameron asked.

"Umm.." The emt looked at the woman's license. "Hadley. Remy Hadley."

Dr. Cameron immediately stopped what she was doing, dropping the clipboard on the ground. She rushed to the side of the strethcher examining the woman in front of her. She looked broken but still beautiful. A surgeon showed up taking Dr. Hadley to an OR. The blonde doctor stood there for a moment in shock. How could this happen? She didn't take long to ponder before she took off running.

Bursting through a door, she came into view of her old team.

"To what, do we deserve your presence?" House asked in usual sarsactic voice. "Notice how it sounded like I said twat?" He smirked.

"Thirteen just got brought in. Its not looking good." Cameron finished in a rush.

House tensed his jaw and limped out without another word. The whole team followed after him. Dr. Foreman ran to the door demanding that they let him in but the nurses refused though they knew him and Thirteen had a past. He eventually gave up sliding to the floor holding his head in his hands. Chase just sat in a chair staring at the floor. Him and Remy never really talked much but they had become friends. And it hurt that she was in this position. Kutner and Taub both had tears in their eyes as they also sat in chairs next to Chase. House just stood there silently. It was no secret that he had grew fond of the younger doctor. Maybe it was because he was amused by her. Maybe because she was already dying. Maybe because she just found a way to get House to care about someone other than himself. Either way, it was clearly written on his face that he did in fact care about the woman in side that operating room.

Allison Cameron's heart felt as if it was breaking. The past few weeks she had been working very closely with the brunette and was actually beginning to fall for her. They had even went out on a date but no one was supposed to know. They were taking it slow and now nothing may develop between the two. She had tears streaming down her face and didn't care about who seen or who cared. Chase was wondering just why Allison was crying but then the realization crossed his features. Cameron and Remy had been working a lot together. both coming in with smiles bigger than ever. They goofed off all the time. They were an item... but he couldn't do anything. He was after all the one who ended things with Allison. The door opened up and a doctor came out, pulling off his cap.

He directed his attention to Allison. "She keeps saying your name." He murmured sadly. "You may go in. But no one else."

All eyes were on her but she didn't care. She only cared about one thing. Remy. As she walked through the doors, she heard Foreman yelling. He realized what was going on.

Remy was lying pale on her bed. She was scratched and their was blood in splotches around her. I knelt next to her grabbing her hand. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled very weakly. Tears were still coming down my face. Ever so lightly, Allison leaned towards her and pressed her lips to Remy's.

"Ally..." Remy whispered out hoarsely..

"I..." She coughed.

"love..." Her heart rate slowed down considerably.

"yo-.." The beeping completely went away. It was a heart without a beat.

"NO!" Dr. Cameron screamed as nurses came running in.

House was pulling Allison back as she thrashed in his arms, screaming and crying.

"I love you! Don't leave me!" The blonde doctor screamed. Then... Everything was dark.

**A/N: My first Camteen story! Its not perfect but I like it. Right now this is a one-shot. Its considerably sad, I know ): **

**Leave me your thoughts. **


End file.
